1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation for the treatment and further processing of thermoplastics and a method for the operation thereof.
2. Background Art
Screw-type compounding units, which are available in installations of the generic type and in which are treated the thermoplastics that are to be further processed, have so far always been operated continuously. In this case, the plastics, for instance in the form of pellets, are being supplied, melted and mixed with additives, fillers and reinforcing agents, for instance glass rovings. On the other hand, downstream processing units, for instance presses or injection molding machines, are operated intermittently i.e., discontinuously in an intermittent mode of operation.
Because of these different modes of operation, it is not possible to combine these processing units with screw-type compounding units such that one-heat processing of the plastic material, which has been melted and treated in the screw-type compounding unit, may take place i.e., without intermediate cooling and renewed heating. However, in the manufacture of sheets or films, one-heat manufacture is possible and known i.e., the direct continuous further processing of the plastic material treated and melted in the screw-type compounding unit.